1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a power generating apparatus and method using piezoelectric elements. More particularly, to a power generating apparatus using piezoelectric elements, which can increase an amount of electricity generated from the piezoelectric elements and can extend the life of the piezoelectric elements.
2. Discussion of the Background
As depletion of petroleum comes closer, extensive research has recently been conducted throughout the world for seeking a variety of methods and apparatuses for a development of new alternative energy and effective conservation of energy during energy cycle.
For example, a power generating apparatus using the light of the sun has been most actively studied. In such a photovoltaic system, typically a solar cell array can be provided to directly receive the light of the sun, and a current generated from the solar cell array is charged to a battery through a constant voltage circuit which constantly maintains a voltage generated from the solar cell array.
An energy scavenger has recently been developed and applied, which can reduce battery consumption and/or can obtain electric energy from heat, vibration, or the light of the sun obtained from ambient environment, without using a battery system.
As is well known, piezoelectric materials can be implemented to various fields such as a core component of a piezoelectric power generator. A large number of materials including organic and inorganic materials known as a material causes a piezoelectric phenomenon. Materials, for example, PZT, BaTiO3, and Ba2TiO4, have been widely used as piezoelectric materials.
A piezoelectric element manufactured using the piezoelectric material generates an electricity when a force is applied thereto. A different electricity is generated according to a magnitude of an applied force. When manufacturing the piezoelectric power generator using the piezoelectric element, it is important to minimize loss of the piezoelectric element from an external shock or a vibration and effectively to transfer an electricity.
If excessive shock is transferred to the piezoelectric element, the piezoelectric element may be damaged. Therefore, there is a need for a structure that can effectively transfer external mechanical energy, and prevent excessive shock from being transferred. In particular, a piezoelectric element made of a ceramic has a strong brittle property. Therefore, there is a need for a housing that can effectively transfer mechanical energy, and prevent the piezoelectric element from being damaged by an excessive external force.
The conventional power generating apparatus using piezoelectric elements pressurizes the piezoelectric elements by applying shock and vibration to the piezoelectric elements. Therefore, an amount of electricity generated from the piezoelectric elements is small, and the life of the piezoelectric elements is shortened due to shock.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.